This invention relates generally to carrying cases and more particularly concerns cases suitable for carrying several fishing rods at the same
A number of elongate cylindrical carrying cases have been devised for carrying fishing rods and the like which open only at either or both ends of the case and therefore require insertion of the rod in a longitudinal fashion into the tube. While such cases may be adequate for single rods, insertion of multiple rods in this manner results in damage to the rod tips, shafts and eyelets during the packing process and further makes it virtually impossible to secure each rod or rod segment in isolation from other rods or rod segments within the tube.
Several cases have been designed which open along a longitudinal axis of the case. These cases all incorporate hinges spaced apart on or extending fully along one side of the case and two or three spaced apart latches opposite the hinges for securing the case in a closed condition. These cases are generally unsatisfactory because in transport pressure on the cylinder at points between the latches causes the relatively weak edges of the cylinder to bend and misalign or even crush, resulting not only in damage to the case but often to its contents. Furthermore, while some of these cases do provide snaps or clamps to secure the rod or rod segments in place, the clamps presently used are often ineffective in maintaining the isolated relationship of the rods or rod segments during the ordinary jostling and abuse of transport. In addition, the rod clamps are fixed within the case so as to make it difficult to accommodate rods of different eyelet spacing. Moreover, the clamps themselves have sharp edges, are relatively rigid and do not firmly nestle the rod shaft with the result that eventually the shafts are scratched and worn by the clamps. Furthermore, since these cases are reliant on the strength and resiliency of the case material itself to resist the distortion and crushing above referred to, they are generally heavier and bulkier than desired for ease in carrying and transport. Then, too, the hinges and latches of these cases are independent elements fastened to the case and therefore are weak points in the structure relatively easily susceptible to damage and destruction.
In addition, aside from the inadequacies of the cases themselves, because of the hinge spacing requirements, latch spacing requirements, end closure design and fixed internal rod clamping apparata used in known cases, cases accommodating differing lengths of rods and eyelet spacings must each be made in their own unique assembly process, thus increasing the time and cost of manufacture.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a fishing rod case which will secure a plurality of fishing rods in isolated relationship from one another. It is also an object of this invention to provide a fishing rod case which, while it opens along a longitudinal axis thereof, is not readily susceptible to distortion or crushing along its edges. Another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing rod case employing retainers readily relocatable within the case to accommodate rods of differing size and eyelet spacing. Still another object of this invention is to provide a fishing rod case having retainers which lock the rod in a stored condition without rigid or sharp surfaces coming in contact with the rod shaft or eyelets. A further object of this invention is to provide a fishing rod case consisting of a longitudinal cylinder, a full length hinge and edge connectors of unitary construction, preferably formed in a single extrusion process, and thus minimize weaknesses in the device. It is also an object of this invention to provide a fishing rod case that can be readily manufactured in a variety of lengths to accommodate many lengths of rods.